


you put your arms around me and I’m home

by AsunaChinaDoll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Italian Tony Stark, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: Tony faces something that all parents go through: the inevitability of your child growing up.He isn’t ready.





	you put your arms around me and I’m home

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim while in between my other WIPs. I’m a sucker for the Bio!Dad trope so here’s my take on it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from “Arms” by Christina Perri

Tony was disappointed, and he didn't really know why.

Okay, he knew why. But that didn't make the situation any better, nor make him feel any less upset.

Peter had gone to Ned's house for a sleepover and had fun doing whatever eight-year-olds deem entertaining (and while Tony felt a little bad for Ned's mother, he certainly wasn't about to complain about not having little sugar-high boys leaping across his furniture).

Ever since the two met in kindergarten, they were practically inseparable. Tony was happy to see Peter getting along with other kids, and was more than willing to let Peter spend time with his newly acquired best friend (after a proper background check, of course).

Sleepovers became a must, according to Peter and his weaponized puppy eyes. As much as Tony trusted the Leeds, gaining reassurances left and right, he was <strike>terrified</strike> nervous about letting Peter go. He wasn't ready. But he forced himself to be anyway, because Peter was genuinely excited about spending time with Ned and he wasn't about to be the jerk to rip the light out of his bambi eyes.

Tony couldn't sleep that night. Which was probably a good thing, considering that at precisely 2:34 a.m., he received a phone call from Mrs. Leeds.

"Hello? Is Peter okay?" Tony couldn't be bothered to hide the panic in his voice.

"Hello Tony," she greets, her voice sounding slightly frazzled. "Yes, Peter is fine physically, but he woke up and was really upset. He won't talk to me or Ned. I think he had a nightmare."

"Let me talk to him," Tony rushed, quickly tagging on, "Please."

"Of course, just one second."

The phone gets muffled as it shifts and then suddenly, a small, tearful voice speaks. "Daddy?"

Tony immediately softens, something only Peter has the ability to do. He lowers his voice to a mellow tone, the level only meant for Peter.

"Hey, bud. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Peter sniffles, and Tony imagines Peter rubbing at his eyes. "I don't know," he whines. Tony's heart clenches.

"It's okay, that's okay, _ bambino_," he soothes through the phone. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No..."

"What is it then, bud?"

"My heart hurts," Peter cries. Tony eyes widen, his blood running cold. A million things go through his mind all at once but he can't quite dwell on them; he doesn't want to. Tony lowers the phone away from his face for a moment.

"JARVIS," he snaps his fingers. He orders, "Get me Peter's vitals now. Yesterday."

Wordlessly, JARVIS brings up a live feed of Peter's vitals, courtesy of the watch strapped around the boy's wrist.

**"His vitals appear to be normal, sir. Nothing out of the ordinary."**

Tony sags bonelessly with relief, exhaling gratefully. _ He's okay, Peter's okay. _ He brings the phone back up to his ear.

"Peter?"

"Y-yeah?" He hiccups.

"It's gonna be alright. Just take a deep breath for me. Can you do that, _ bambino_?"

Peter hums a confirmation and Tony listens as he takes in a shaky breath. "Good job, bud. Do you feel better now?"

"A little," said Peter.

"Well, that's better than before. Can you tell me when your heart started hurting?"

"I don't know..." He trails off pitifully.

"I think you do know. Just try to remember, Petey."

"Well... It started after you left. But I wanted to have fun with Ned! And when we played Legos, it didn't hurt. But then I woke up and I wasn't in my room and my chest started hurting again really badly."

Tony nods, understanding dawning on him. "Ya know what, Pete? I think I figured out what you have."

"You did?" Peter asks hopefully, with that voice that makes Tony feel powerful, because if Peter believes in him, then nothing is impossible.

"Yep. I, Doctor Dad-" Tony can't help but smile at hearing his son's sweet laughter; it's the best thing he's ever heard.

"That doesn't sound like a real doctor to me," Peter giggles. Tony scoffs playfully.

"Like you would know. My name has "doctor" in it, which means I'm a doctor. And I diagnose you with homesickness."

"Homesickness?" Peter echoes.

"Yep. Remedies include going home and sleeping in your own bed. Do you wanna come home, _ bambino_?"

"Yes please. Can you come get me?" Tony had never moved faster in his life, toeing on his slippers and grabbing his keys, sprinting down to the garage.

"I'm already on my way, Pete. I'll be there in ten minutes tops, okay?" (It's a twenty minute drive to the Leeds' humble home in the suburbs, but Tony has no trouble cutting the time in half.)

"Okay."

"Hand the phone back to Mrs. Leeds now. I'll be there soon. I love you, _ bambino_."

"Okay, I love you too, Daddy. Bye-bye."

Despite driving like an absolute madman, within the next thirty minutes, he had Peter in bed and sleeping soundly, his small frame attached to Tony's side like a leech. Tony didn't mind one bit as he trailed his fingers through his son's soft curls, feeling his breaths brush his ribs. His chest was filled with a pleasant warmth and he smiles to himself. It seemed like Peter wasn't quite ready to go either.

It had become a tradition. Whenever Peter would spend the night at Ned's house, Tony would get a call in the middle of the night and have to pick up his homesick son. Then, they'd curl up together on the couch with a movie or sleep in Tony's bed. It was sweet, and it made Tony feel like a real hero, swooping in and "saving" his child. He even stopped going to bed on those nights Peter went away, knowing he'd have to leave just a few hours later.

Last night was supposed to be no different.

Tony had stayed up tweaking a thruster on one of his boots. It was a simple project, something to pass the time while he waited for the phone call.

Except it never came.

Tony tried not to get worked up about it, although panic and worry were always undercurrents in his veins. He continued to fiddle with whatever happened to be lying on his desk, only being comforted by the rhythmic _ thump-thump _ of Peter's heartbeat on a nearby holographic screen.

Even with that reassurance, Tony couldn't help his overactive imagination showing him a million horrific images of Peter being hurt or in trouble.

Somehow, he managed to restrain himself until ten o'clock, where he dialed Mrs. Leeds' number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Good morning," Tony chirps, easily sliding into I'm-completely-fine mode. "Hope the boys weren't too much trouble last night."

"They never are," she says. "Honestly, I wish they would cause some trouble. It'd be more interesting then."

They laugh, Tony's feeling forced.

"I can only imagine. Anyhow, I just wanted to double check the time to get Peter today." That was a lie; Tony didn't do double checking.

"Sure, is four o'clock still okay with you?"

"That's fine with me," he lies, a pinch behind his sternum. "As long as Pete's having fun."

"I think so. I was surprised he didn't want to leave last night. I know Ned was happy to wake up with Peter still here."

Tony hears a familiar voice in the background and presses his lips together. "Do you mind putting Peter on the phone for me?"

"Sure, one moment," she says before she shouts Peter's name, her voice muffled. After a few seconds, the phone is passed.

"Hi Dad!" Peter exclaims cheerfully. Tony immediately relaxes at hearing his voice, the tension in his shoulders bleeding out.

"Hiya squirt. Just wanted to check on you. You havin' fun with Ted?"

"Daaaad, you know his name is Ned!" Tony can feel Peter's eye roll through the phone, and he chuckles to himself. "And yes, we're having loads of fun. We stayed up past midnight watching Star Wars! And we've been playing Legos all day."

"Aren't you two a couple o' party animals." In as casual a tone as possible, he asks, "Not feeling homesick, are ya? I can come get you right now, if you want."

"No thanks, Daddy."

Tony frowns, suddenly feeling like a rock squashed his heart. He tries not to sound disappointed when he gently presses, "You sure, Pete? I don't mind. Just say the word and I'm there."

"I'm fine," Peter assures. "You're gonna come pick me up later anyways."

Tony blinks. "Well, if you're sure," he drawls out, as if Peter would change his mind within those few seconds. "Don't hesitate to call if you need me."

"I won't. Love you Dad!"

"Love you too, _ bambino_. I'll see you later."

"Mhm!" And with that, Peter was off.

Tony hung up the phone feeling rather… dejected. Peter had never declined before, and this only seems to spur Tony's disappointment. He should be happy Peter was getting better; it seemed like Peter's case of separation anxiety was more severe than other kids according to the parenting articles he read. But Tony never minded. He had knowingly encouraged it in the past. If it were up to him, he'd put a protective bubble around Peter and never let him go.

"What do you mean it's good?" Tony questions Pepper over the phone later that day.

"I mean that Peter learning to be more independent is a good thing," she reasons, the sound of shuffling papers in the background as Tony scoffs. "It's a step all children have to go through. It's not like you're going to be with him 24/7." 

"I think you underestimate me, Pep." 

"Tony, he's fine, everything's fine. It just means Peter's growing up. Kids do that, ya know." 

And just like a match to gasoline, Tony is so very aware of the fact that _ yes _his son, his baby, his whole world is growing up and he isn't ready. He isn't ready. 

It was only yesterday he was holding Peter in his arms, swaddled in a soft blanket, staring down at his tiny, round features. He didn't know this little bundle yet, not really, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved him and would give him his everything.

Now, he's eight; bright, energetic, and kind and Tony didn't know how he got something so good. There are times Tony wishes he could start over so he could fall in love with his son all over again, but time is elusive.

He'll blink and then Peter is going off to college, inheriting Stark Industries, getting married, having kids of his own, and that future is so tangible that Tony can see it all in the span of seconds. But with growing up comes aches and pains and what parent would ever want their child to go through that? To experience the world and it's harsh lines and edges when Peter is nothing short of a beacon and life loves to snuff those out. Tony wants to spare Peter from it all, and he knows it's not realistic but since when has he been a realist?

His mind still races long after picking up Peter from the Leeds' house. They sit together on the couch watching Toy Story, Peter fitted right up against Tony's side like he was always meant to. Peter's head is pillowed on Tony's collarbone, and Tony rubs circles on his arm. 

"I missed you," Peter blurts out. Tony looks down at his boy, but Peter's eyes remain on the screen. He pulls him closer.

"Yeah? I missed you too, Petey-pie."

"Is that why you didn't sleep last night?" Peter asks, looking up at Tony with wide, curious eyes. Tony frowns slightly. 

"Who says I didn't sleep last night?" 

"I do. You have as many bags under your eyes as you do wrinkles." 

"Hey!" Tony gently cuffs the back of Peter's head, glaring at him. "You sass me again mister, and I burn all your Legos." 

Peter gasps, putting a hand over his chest. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would dare," Tony counters. Peter sticks his tongue out, to which Tony returns the gesture. 

Peter turns back to the screen and they watch silently for a few minutes. 

"I really did miss you," Peter states, quieter than before. Tony squeezes his shoulder encouragingly. "I thought about calling you… But I decided not to because I'm a big boy now. I should be able to handle being away from home for a day." 

"Hey," Tony calls gently, causing Peter to look up at him again. "Just because you're a big boy now, doesn't mean you're supposed or not supposed to be able to handle something. You can always, _ always, _call me if you need anything. Ever."

Peter smiles softly, his brown eyes sparkling. "I know, Dad." 

Tony smiles back, ruffling his hair and then tapping the tip of his nose. "You'll always be my _ bambino_." 

Peter giggles. "But Dad, I just said how I'm a big boy now! I can't be a baby and a big boy." 

Tony smirks playfully. "You sure about that?" He asks before grabbing Peter up into his arms, holding him just like when he was a baby, although Peter's limbs are much longer and lankier now. Peter squeals and wiggles in his arms, but Tony is still much stronger and holds him firmly in place, rocking them back and forth dramatically. 

He begins singing loudly an old Italian lullaby his mother would sing him, pressing kisses all over Peter's face in between verses. Peter's laugh fills his very being with warmth and light and other good things, flushing out all his previous worries. 

Peter still fit just right in his arms and that, he knew, would never change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for commenting/leaving kudos!!! Love you all :))))
> 
> \----
> 
> Also! A lovely person called [maycifica](https://maycifica.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr was really cool and did a [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9247321) of this fic so if you or anyone you know is interested, please check it out! It is an honor to have my work be reached by more in the fandom <3333


End file.
